Affections
by Ruri-chan3
Summary: Someone writes a letter... who could it be? And to who?? ^^;; SURPRISE pairing! Kinda short though.. *POV!* *SHOUNEN AI!* Come on read it!


Affections  
By Rinoa_Leonhart324@hotmail.com [Ruri-chan]  
Beta Read by Fuuma_xxx@yahoo.com [Fuuma_xxx]  
  
--  
Notes: I tried to write a lemon for this fic but it just didn't work out so I'm doing a POV. -.- *promptly growls at her incapability to write a good lemon today* Taken a bit from the movie..  
  
Pairings: Not telling!  
  
Type: POV, Shounen ai [Nataku's a guy in this fic..well actually it's a guy in all my fics], OOC [BIG TIME!], VERY Angsty, Deathfic  
  
Disclaimers: X/1999 and its characters do not belong to me; they belong to CLAMP.  
--  
  
It's been seven years since you died. As you can see..humanity was saved by the Ten no Ryu. Unbelievable isn't it? Half of it, I believe, was because you were no longer with us. Not because you were a good fighter, but because....oh, nevermind.   
  
Fuuma didn't take the news of your death as he should have. He went to the windmaster of the Seven Seals..and well...it wasn't a pretty battle. Still I don't believe that was enough, even with that man dead. That fire elementalist didn't take it so well. She tried to kill Fuuma for what he did but..she ended up getting kill instead. Though..none of that seemed to even the score with Fuuma. Even Kakyou-san tried to be of some help to Fuuma for he knew what it was like to lose someone whom was special.  
  
Did you know that you were special to him? Probably not while you were alive.. He usually ignored you or ordered you around and yet..you remained so loyal to him..to us.  
  
You used to come to me when Fuuma wouldn't answer your questions.. I actually was beginning to enjoy your company.. I thought I was in love with Satsuki-chan but....it's nothing nevermind.  
  
Kamui..not our /Kamui/ the one of the Ten no Ryu..you're probably wondering what happened to him..... After he had killed Fuuma.. he collasped next to the body.. his heart had shattered and this time even if Subaru I think his name was..even if he was still around I doubt they could awaken Kamui this time...  
  
Kinda a fitting ending to all of us huh? Humanity's savior.. either dead or something worst than death..and..us..the only ones left are me and Kakyou but he's no where to be found. Perhaps he went to the seaside he always wished to go. Who knows..? I don't and I don't wish to find him either.  
  
I can almost see you turning your head to the side and asking me why... It's because he deserves time alone..like myself.  
  
I'm writing this note hoping..actually I'm not quite sure why I'm writing this..it's not like you can read it......   
  
I'm sorry I'm getting misty eyed. I really wonder why... no I don't. Now's a good a time than any. I cared for you....I wanted to make you my special person but.. Fuuma had you. I knew this..I always knew how you cared for him more than...me. The way your eyes somewhat lighted up when he was around. And what you told me that one time about your feelings toward him.  
  
Do you remember? You said you always felt so safe with him..I wish it was me. Kinda funny isn't it? How I always seemed to worry over _her_...maybe it was an act so it would make it less hard for me to watch your affections to him.  
  
I wonder if you understand what I'm talking about.. Maybe. I'm leaving this note by your grave..that way..you'll find it..  
  
Don't worry I'm not going to commit suicide..not matter how much I wish to. Than I could be with you and Satsuki. But I don't think you need me..with Fuuma there.  
  
Tomoe is now living with me ..she's my sister.. Did I ever tell you about her? She grew up alittle now..though is worried over how..I've seemed to changed she says. She's getting married this Saturday. Seems odd how time snuck up on me..but that really doesn't matter now.  
  
I just wanted to tell you I didn't forget about you. Bye.  
  
Yours Always,  
Kigai Yuuto  
  
--  
C&C? R&R? I finally finished a fanfic! I've been having such a damn writer's block! Oh well..odd couple huh? Yuuto and Nataku ah well..there have been weirder ones. Well bye!  



End file.
